(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds, N-(.alpha.,.alpha.-dialkylbenzyl)-phenylacetamide compounds and herbicidal compositions containing said novel compounds as an effective component.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
2,3,6-Trichlorophenylacetamide (Japanese Patent Publication Sho 38-20148) etc. which has been known as a herbicide, has insufficient herbicidal effect and significant, harmful effects on plants being cultivated. In addition, various herbicides are commercially available for use in the paddy field, although they have disadvantages in that they damage paddy rice plants and they are effective against only a few kinds of weeds. Especially, herbicides, which are practically effective against difficultly controllable weeds such as Cyperaceae, have not been found up to now.